One type of sewage treatment system operates using an aerobic bacterial process that breaks down waste materials into carbon dioxide and water. This aerobic treatment system has distinct advantages over the much more common anaerobic septic systems. The aerobic process is much faster and its products are less objectionable with regard to odor and flammability. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,923,656 and 4,246,114, the disclosures of which are expressly incorporated herein in their entireties by reference, each disclose an aerobic waste treatment facility or system in which waste (often referred to as “wastewater”) is treated under aerobic conditions to transform the waste to an essentially clear effluent.
Despite the advantages of aerobic sewage treatment systems, the majority of residences still rely on septic systems. In addition to the fact that a septic system may be easier and less expensive to install, the apparent preference for septic systems may also be to some extent on the necessity to provide proper maintenance. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for improved aerobic waste treatment systems.